


Chris takes Kate to dinner

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Chris takes Kate to dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Kate smiles to herself as they move toward the table reserved for them at the side of the restaurant. She can see people looking quizzically at her date, trying to decide if that is indeed Chris Hemsworth wandering past their table. Glancing up, she flashes him a mischievous smile, his hand, resting protectively in the small of her back, is probably giving anyone paying attention entirely the wrong idea. And it amuses her immensely.

Like the gentleman she's beginning to understand he is, he pulls out her chair and indicates for her to take it.

"Thank you," she murmurs, sliding in.

"You're welcome." Chris smiles and takes the seat across from her. "Any recommendations?"

"No, it's all good," Kate smiles. "The dessert menu is terrific if that's your thing. The food here isn't fancy, but it is cooked fresh with care and with as many local ingredients as possible, which I think always takes a meal up a notch in taste."

"Definitely," Chris nods. "I don't care much for processed food. My mum always cooked from scratch and although I'm not the greatest cook, I spend half the year eating nothing but chicken and vegetables so I've really learned how much quality ingredients make the meal."

"Is that for when you're prepping for Thor?" Kate asks, giving the menu a quick once over. "That's got to be hard work?"

"In terms of being a actor, it is," Chris agrees, his menu closed when he's made his choice. "I get to a point where I think I'll scream if I see another chicken breast and being as big as I get for Thor isn't really something I enjoy. It makes it harder to surf and run and do the things I really like doing."

"Oh?" Kate arches a brow at that, barely attempting to hide her smirk. "Poor Matt."

Chris laughs. "I didn't say I can't do things. I'm just not as agile, but I make up for that in brute strength," he says, waggling his brows at her, clearly teasing.

"Just... don't snap him in two yeah?" Kate retorts with a laugh. They're approached by the waiter and Chris lets her place her drink and food order before he gives his own and they watch the server retreat.

"I promise I'll take good care of him," Chris says, crossing his heart. "So, I know you guys have known each other since college but how did you meet?"

"You know he's 4 years older than me right? He'd had a gap year between high school and college, so I was in my first year as he was finishing his degree. We'd both taken English as our majors and our professor had a mentoring system set up where seniors could volunteer to mentor first years, Matt was a mentor and he was paired with me," Kate smiles at the memory. "We hit it off straight away, like we were long lost buddies, you know? And after he graduated we stayed in touch, vacationing together, long middle of the night phone calls, all that shit... I guess he's my soul mate, at least one of them anyway." She laughs at that and flicks her hair over her shoulder.

Chris smiles. "What about other relationships? Has there been anyone serious for you?"

"A couple, in the past, I've never really been someone who wanted to settle down, I was happy to flit from one place to another, one person to another. The idea of being tied down always felt suffocating." Kate blows out a breath. "I have a couple of people I see occasionally, but it's all very casual, very open."

"And you're happy that way," Chris says, an acknowledgment rather than a question.

"Yeah, I'd planned on taking the money Matt and Dylan had given me for carrying Luca to go traveling once he'd been weaned, but then it all got fucked up." Kate winces. "Sorry, yeah when Dylan did his disappearing act everything got thrown up in the air. I'd planned on being around until Luca was about six months old anyway, so when Matt asked if I'd move with him I agreed. And once we'd settled into things here, I found I liked it, I like the space and the quiet. I love my garden and my hens, I love my two boys."

Chris nods. "Did you see the stuff with Dylan coming, beyond what you told me?" he asks, smiling at the waiter as he brings their drinks. Making a mental note that Kate had at least wanted to travel.

"Not really. I was preoccupied with what was happening to me, being pregnant, it's such a bizarre thing to have this person growing inside you, you know? Then after he was born I came home with them, I started to notice things when Luca was about 8 days old, that Dylan didn't want to bathe him, he kept letting Matt change him and put him to bed. Matt was so engrossed, so in love with the baby, he didn't notice. The day Dylan dropped his bombshell was the day I'd decided to speak to him about it."

Chris shakes his head. "I can't fathom what makes someone do that but I guess it's better he got out early, before Luca had any memory of him."

"Yeah," Kate nods, sipping her glass of wine. "I think perversely it helped Matt, he had to look after Luca, not just as a Dad but as his guardian. Thankfully they hadn't registered his birth when Dylan left, so we put our names down as his parents so Dylan would have no legal claim, then Matt had him sign over any rights to the other eggs. Once Luca was safe he set about cutting Dylan out of every other aspect of his life. We moved, he cut out all the friends that showed any loyalty to Dylan, sold everything that they'd owned jointly. He once said to me it was like cutting out a cancer." Kate blows out a breath. "It was so hard to watch, I did all I could, but fuck, if I ever see that shit stain again..." She shakes her head.

"You and me both," Chris says softly, protective instincts rising to the fore.

Kate raises a brow at that. "Get in the queue buddy," she drawls dryly. "His ass is mine first."

Chris laughs. "Yes, Ma'am," he says with a partial salute. "I'll be your backup."

Kate laughs at that, utterly delighted. "Oh, you and I, we're going to get on marvellously."

Chris smiles. "To a beautiful friendship," he says, raising his glass to her.

"And our marvelously unconventional family," Kate returns clinking her glass against Chris's.

"Speaking of which..." Chris says, taking a quick drink. "Are you okay with the wedding plans and going away for Christmas?"

"Are you kidding me? Christmas away with snow and Luca?" Kate rolls her eyes, laughing before she settles. "Yeah, so long as all I have to do is take care of what I and Luca need to pack, you and Matt need to do all the arrangements, it's your gig after all."

"I'll take care of all the travel and wedding plans," Chris assures her, quickly amending, "with Matt's input of course."

"Of course," Kate winks. "Will you be wanting Our Lord and Master to participate in the ceremony? Carry rings or something?" she asks. "Because if you do, I should start talking to him about it."

"That would be really cute," Chris says. "We could do one of those pillow things and tie the rings to it so he wouldn't be in any danger of losing them."

"I think he'd enjoy it, and I think it's important he feels that he's included, after all, it's a fine line between you becoming a parent and stealing his Dad from him."

Chris starts to say something when a flash goes off in their faces and a woman across from them apologizes, saying she'd thought it was turned off. Never mind the fact she's invaded their privacy, period. Chris gives her a nod and a small smile and turns back to Kate. "Don't be surprised if that ends up in some tabloid or on TMZ with you labelled as the 'mystery woman'."

Glancing over Kate simply offers a shrug. "I don't read that shit, let them speculate."

It's the best reaction Chris could have hoped for. "Thanks." He gives her a grateful smile. "You mentioned earlier you'd planned to take the money from Matt and his ex," deliberately not acknowledging the asshole by name, "and travel. Where would you have gone?"

"South America, then, ironically, Australia," Kate grins, "I wanted to go down to see all the Mayan and Aztec sites, laze on a beach, pick up some hot bronzed Brazilian guy for meaningless sex and then hit up Oz for a while."

Chris grins back. "Sounds like an amazing plan," he says. "And I know it's not quite the same thing, but I'd mentioned to Matt that I'd like you guys to think about coming with me on some of my shoots while Luca's still young enough for school not to be a major issue."

"And how does that fit into keeping our family low key?" Kate pauses, leaning back as their food is presented to them, waiting until they are alone before continuing. "I mean, I'd love that, I love that Matt will actually be made to go out and talk to people other than myself, but what about Luca?"

"I've always had my mates and family join me on shoots. My ex used to join me all the time and even though he's really well-known as well, we were able to fly under the radar," Chris says, the smell of his food making his stomach grumble. "They put up pictures of us all the time but didn't put two and two together and with Matt's project and my interest in it, it's easy enough to explain our friendship. And since Luca's so important in his life, of course he'd be with his dad. And I love kids. Are you asking about preschool and his friends though?"

"Well, there's the thing I guess, I'd not want him away from home and his routine for long stretches, a film set might be fun with new places to explore, but he's of an age when a routine is so important for him to feel safe. And when he's safe he can explore, flourish. But ultimately the decision is Matt's, and, eventually I assume, yours too." Kate says this with an even tone, not giving away the hurt she has to acknowledge at the thought no matter how accommodating Chris will be, she will be taking a step back from her role as Luca's parent.

"Maybe, but you're his mum," Chris says with a smile. "We can always work around school holidays."

"I'm not his mom," Kate shakes her head, "I'm his Bunny, and I've known all along I wasn't going to be his mom. We're not biologically related."

"So what does that mean?" Chris asks softly, genuinely curious. "Are you planning or wanting to step back at some point? Because even as his Bunny, you're in the mum spot in his life and that's how friends and such'll view you."

It is only now that Kate lets Chris see how unsettled she is, bringing a hand to her brow she covers her gaze for a moment before sighing and looking up at him. "I honestly don't know Chris. That had always been my plan, I'd hand him over, I'd go traveling to put some distance there so I could manage the inevitable emotional toll that it would take on me, but then... then I ended up staying and parenting, all the while hoping Matt would find someone new, someone he could be happy with, and knowing that if he did, I'd be expected to step away. Luca was always supposed to have two dads."

"Maybe, but he could have two dads and a mum if you wanted," Chris says, reaching across the table to take place his hand over hers and give it a squeeze. "I think that's what Matt's been envisioning and it's certainly what I've been expecting, but if you _want_ your own life back, that's something different, and I'm sure we'd support you in that too. Just... don't think you /have/ to go. I wouldn't be making the plans I'm making with Matt if I hadn't accepted Luca - and any future siblings - would have two dads and a mum. Once I'm out, I don't care what anyone has to say about how I live my life and what my family looks like. All I care about is that they're happy."

Kate tears up at that. "It was always something I could push to the back of my mind, what I should do, until you showed up and then it's all been so sudden, and I felt sick every time I thought about the idea you'd want me to step away. You see I want both, I want to be a parent to Luca, I love him so hard, but I know I also need space to see if my 'someone' is out there, and that, that just seems so selfish."

Chris nods. "It's not selfish at all, everyone deserves to find their someone, and I'm sure the three of us can work together to make sure you're able to do both."

Huffing out a soft laugh, Kate swipes at her eyes. "What, you mean like some hippy poly commune?"

"Why not?" Chris grins. "If that's what makes everyone happy."

"You really mean that?" Kate shakes her head. "Huh, I guess we really can shape our family any which way we want."

"As far as I'm concerned we can," Chris says. "I think the thing is we all keep communicating and being honest about our wants and needs." He hates bringing up Henry but it feels like it's important here. "When my ex and I used to talk about kids and our future, he'd say he had doubts about whether he'd be a good dad and I'd work on reassuring him because I thought that was what he needed. He never once told me he actually didn't _want_ to be a dad. Not until the end. And now, although I'm working hard on not regretting things, I'm resentful as hell because I feel like I was given nothing but misinformation for years and then he made a unilateral decision about our relationship - that I'd never be happy if we didn't have kids so we were over."

Kate nods as she digests this information. "So, we all agree we need to talk, I should warn you though, Matt can be a little..." she waves her hand around in a circle, "oblivious? He didn't used to be, but after Dylan he shut down, barriers came up and he only got by by pouring his love and attention into Luca and his writing. He may need prompting to talk, to even notice issues within a relationship."

Chris nods. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," he says with a smile. "Any other tips or things I should be aware of?"

"Ha! No, I'm not telling you all his quirks, where would the fun be for you then?" She shakes her head, picking up her silverware. "Shall we eat before it gets cold?"

"You're no fun," Chris jokes, pretend pouting for a second. "But yeah. It smells delicious."

The rest of the meal passes in lighter conversation, and Kate finds Chris to be delightful company, genuine, playful and remarkably patient when their meal is interrupted.

"It's not always like this," Chris says with a soft laugh as he signs a second set of autographs, his fans leaving them alone again. "Sometimes I actually make it through a meal."

"Do you ever get used to it?" With their plates removed Kate sets one elbow on the table, her chin set in her palm as she leans in, giving Chris all her attention.

"I don't know about used to it, but I'm not surprised by it anymore." Chris takes a drink of his water. "And it's part of the job description, whether other actors agree with me or not. Now, having someone go through your garbage or get handsy while you're taking a picture with them, is not, but that stuff's a rarity. Or at least for me it has been."

"Are Matt and I going to need to be more careful? In general, I mean? Because if this affects Luca negatively at all then we've a problem." She knows she's stating an obvious truth, but as they've been reiterating all dinner, they have to talk frankly about everything going forward.

"Until I come out or someone catches on, we should be fine," Chris says. "They'll take some pics if any of you are out with me, but they should keep a decent distance. There's pretty strict laws in place now for what they can do when kids are involved. But we'll have to look at putting more security on the property and we might have to hire a bodyguard for you guys at some point. If we do, I'll make sure it's someone Luca's comfortable with."

Kate's expression makes clear her opinion on that. "Yeah, well let's hope we can leave that as a last resort."

"Of course." Chris nods. "Even if we do have to go that route, it doesn't mean you'll always to have them with you and things'll probably lighten back up once the news settles."

"Does Matt really know what he's letting himself in for?" Kate asks, very well aware how blinkered her friend can be when faced with situations he finds unsettling. "I know he's not entirely oblivious to how the Hollywood machine works, but he's only ever danced around the edge of it. This, this is jumping in at the deep end."

"He was the one who brought up security, and we had some kids come up for autographs when we were out for lunch," Chris says, leaning forward, the restaurant busier than when they'd come in. "But no, he probably doesn't. It's hard to really know what it's like until you're actually in the thick of it but I'm also not one of those actors who has the paps constantly on him. My place in LA has basic security, I don't need a bodyguard on a regular basis. When it breaks that we're together, there'll be a couple week storm to weather, and it may not even last that long if some other story breaks that drags them away sooner. Either way, I will protect you and Matt and Luca in every way possible, whatever it takes, and I will make sure Luca is not affected negatively by all the fuss."

Matt might have an annoying tendency to sidestep issues like this, but it's clear Chris is firmly grounded in reality, and that eases Kate's worries considerably. "Good," she nods and gifts him a wide and easy smile. "So, are we going to schedule a date for every month? Time for us to check in with each other?" She's very much enjoyed his company and can see why Matt has become so enamored so very quickly.

Chris nods. "I'd like that," he says, smiling back. "Very much."

"Me too," Kate winks at him. "Now, shall we head back? There's some wine in the refrigerator that needs drinking and I'm sure Matt will be happy to help us deal with it."


End file.
